James (SS)
James, stereotyped as The Jolly, Lovable Fat Guy, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. He was placed on the Psycho Squirrels team in Total Drama Island: Second Season, only to be the first person eliminated from his team, and the second in the season overall. He returned for Total Drama World Tour: Second Season, and was on Team Victory II. He is 16, grossly over-weight (said to be around 315 lbs.), is African-American, and has curly black hair. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers James was the 15th person to step off the boat, and was placed on the Psycho Squirrels team. Almost immediately upon setting foot in the cabin for the first time, he almost instantly fell through the floor and had to be pulled up by Suzie, Jessica, Mark, and Tim. It was here that he revealed that he weighs 315 pounds. The 1,000-foot Climb James faced off against Rachael in the ninth round, but fell off a quarter of the way up, resulting in the score being six to five in the Bears' favor. However, the Psycho Squirrels went on to win the challenge, so James was spared from elimination. Don't Touch the Food James was one of the happiest campers at the sight of all the food on the table before the challenge. However, once the challenge started and Chris cued the smorgasbord, James instantly caved in and dove for some of the food, being the first out of the challenge. However, Chris prevented him from eating too much food to save some for the rest of the campers. Thus, throughout the rest of the day, James was constantly trying to steal food from the table with Chef Hatchet guarding it, all of which failed. The Squirrels eventually lost, and James was voted out for being the first out from the challenge. As he departed in the Boat of Losers, he asked Chef for some more food, to which Chef "agreed." He then proceeded to start beating James with a stick of Liverwurst as they rode off. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island In the beginning of the special, James was in a hot dog-chugging contest with Josh and several others cheering him on. After the challenge began, James and Josh teamed up with Ruth. Following Chris's clue about the case being in the bear cave, the group arrived at the bear cave just as the Mark/Jeremy/Rachael/Violet group left with the case, screaming. They encountered the bear as it was coming out of the cave, instantly scaring James away while Josh and Ruth tried to stand and face it. A simple roar sent them running off as well, but in a different direction from where James had gone. James didn't appear until much later, wandering the woods aimlessly and helplessly lost. He then saw Tim, Luke, and Isaiah with the case in their possession. He dove behind a bush, then charged out and body-slammed Tim, knocking the case out of his hands, snatching it, and running off. Much later, while James still had the case, he reunited with Josh and Ruth, only for the latter to snatch the case from him and take off. However, karma was served when the duo ran right back into the bear and had to double back. James heard the approaching screams and roar, and dove into a bush off to the side. Eventually, Ruth tripped and dropped the case, with the bear placing a paw on top of it. Josh pulled her up and they ran off, the bear in pursuit. James emerged from his hiding spot and reclaimed the case. Later, as James emerged into a clearing, John and Mary soared above him in the stolen helicopter, the former holding a tranquilizer gun. James saw the helicopter above him, but thought that it was just Chris. Thus, he was completely unprepared for when John shot him and knocked him unconscious. They landed and snatched the case, heading back up towards the campgrounds. James eventually awoke and made it back to camp just as Daniel fired his spear gun at the helicopter that John and Mary were in, knocking the case back down to earth. He, Daniel, Jennifer, Mark, Jeremy, Violet, and Rachael all ran around trying to catch it. It fell towards James, but hit him in the face and bounced off at an angle, bouncing off towards the main lodge. The other six all ran off after it, but James was temporarily stunned and unable to be part of the 13-way tie, thus making him unable to compete in the next season. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 James was the 8th contestant to step off the bus, and was very enthusiastic about seeing everyone else again, swiping Matthew and John up in a massive bear hug. Prior to the beginning of the challenge, as the teams were forming, James was the last one to approach Matthew's alliance and asked to join them. Initially, Matthew was skeptical about letting James join, until Violet quickly said that he could. James's prediction that he was on "the winner team" came true, as the team went on to win the first challenge. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, James was the 13th person to receive a Barf Bag, and the last person with no votes to receive one. Surprisingly enough, he voted for fellow teammate Mark due to his phobia of submarines nearly costing them the challenge. Episode 2 At the beginning of the episode, James and Matthew relaxed together in first-class, reclining in the comfortable chairs and joking about their victory. James tried to suggest that Matthew act a little nicer towards the losing teams, but Matthew disregarded this idea, stunning James. In the challenge, James was one of the last two members of Team Victory II to do the tightrope-walk, along with Rachael. He eagerly volunteered to do it, and his over enthusiasm led to his downfall. He stepped off the platform and missed the rope, landing with the rope between his legs. He squealed in pain for a few moments before the rope snapped and he plunged to earth with his parachute. His breaking of the rope led to a pause that, most prominently, allowed Ethan and Louis to discuss their team-swap. Due to failing to cross the rope, James was eligible for the parasailing challenge in the second part. James was the last member left on Team Victory II to step up, and he gave more careful effort this time. He initially began steering a course towards the bullseye, at one point throwing his body down a little and pulling the ropes as tightly as possible to avoid forward movement, which resulted in the ropes breaking. He plunged to earth once again, this time hitting the ground more painfully. However, he ended up crashing through the earth's crust directly in the middle of the bullseye, winning the challenge for Team Victory II. Episode 3 At the beginning of the episode, James and Matthew were once again relaxing in first-class together. When the stewardess brought a plate of cookies by and Matthew took one, James asked if he could have one. Matthew told James that he'd have to get them himself, so James reluctantly got up out of his seat and ran after the stewardess. James was the last member to be brought onto Team Victory II's boat, and it took the combined effort of Matthew, Rachael, and Violet to pull him aboard. When he finally made it over the side, he landed right on top of Matthew. James didn't do much in the challenge, and Team Victory II went on to win. Episode 4 When relaxing in first-class, James asked for a shoulder massage when he saw Matthew getting one from Marco. Matthew subsequently called over another intern, Franco, and ordered him to give James a shoulder massage as well. After almost nine hours into the challenge, James was the fifth person to drop out, and the first member of Team Victory II to do so. Despite this, however, Team Victory II went on to claim their fourth win in a row. Episode 5 At the beginning of the episode, James and Matthew were relaxing with cucumber slices over their eyes when the Jet started to make its rough landing in the next location. Upon hearing that their destination was still in the United States, James eagerly hoped that it would be California, especially San Francisco. Matthew asked James what was so great about San Francisco, but before James could answer, another jolt shook the old Jet and cut him off. However, James was just as excited when it was revealed to be Las Vegas, and whenever he had thoughts of having fun in Vegas, Matthew constantly reminded him about the challenge that was at stake. When the team arrived at the Luxor pyramid, Eryn volunteered to climb up the pyramid to retrieve the team's item at the very top. To get a more powerful running start, she leapt up onto James's shoulders and pushed herself off by planting one foot in his face, knocking him unconscious instantly. As a result, James was the only person who failed to sing in the musical reprise, Hurry Up. As a result, Chef declared him to be automatically eliminated, enraging Matthew and the rest of Team Victory. Despite James's elimination, Team Victory II went on to win thanks to Eryn, which made Matthew quickly forget about his friend's elimination. At the Barf Bag Ceremony that night, James was the only one given a parachute, with Chef telling him that he and Lauren, who was voted out that same night, had to share it. He was then thrown out the door with Lauren, and they fell towards the Nevada desert below. Trivia *James is based off of Owen for his personality, weight, and love of food, and also bears a resemblance to Silent B. *James is the lowest-ranking members of the Psycho Squirrels, and the lowest ranking male in the first season. *James is the first contestant in TDWT to be automatically eliminated due to failing to sing, and is the first of two contestants in this category, the other being Eryn. **Both were on Team Victory II. ***Ironically, Eryn was the one who indirectly caused James's elimination in the first place. **He is also the second contestant in the series overall to be eliminated despite his team winning the challenge in the same episode, the first being Mark. ***Coincidentally, both were males on Team Victory II, and this happened to both of them in TDWT. **He is also the only male in the series to be automatically eliminated. *Coincidentally, in both seasons that he competed in, James and Lauren were eliminated back-to-back. *James is one of 14 contestants to compete in 2 seasons (TDI and TDWT), the others being Lauren, Jessica, Suzie, Nicole, Samantha, Matthew, Jeremy, Josh, Ruth, Tim, Luke, Jennifer, and Daniel. *James is one of only two males to not compete in TDA (the other being Matthew). **Coincidentally, while James was the lowest-ranking male in TDI, Matthew was the highest-ranking male (and highest-ranking contestant overall) in TDI. *James is one of only 2 contestants to never be in the bottom two of an elimination ceremony and survive, the other being Tim. **Coincidentally, both were on the Psycho Squirrels. **He is the only one in this category who competed in TDI and TDWT, but not TDA. *James is one of five contestants to finish in a double-digit place both times he competed, the others being Josh, Ruth, Lauren, and Suzie. **Coincidentally, his entire alliance from TDDDDI is in this category. **He is the only male in this category who competed in TDWT. *James is one of five contestants to never make it to the merge, the others being Lauren, Suzie, Ruth, and Anna. **He is the only male to never make it to the merge. **He and Suzie are the only members of the Psycho Squirrels to never make it to the merge. *James is one of only three two-season participants to be the first person voted off of a team, the others being Lauren and Jeremy. **He is the only male in this category who competed in TDWT.